User talk:64.246.145.191
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Lomax Brewton page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. But before you do that, ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Belts etc. Dear anon user, The reason why I undid most of your edits because the information wasn't neccesary at all. There are like 150 characters in the game and for example 30 characters wear the same style of hat. Placing such info on all those 30 pages is completely unneccesary. SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 17:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) InfoJunkie 17:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I, InfoJunkie, believe that this information may be useful to some people. Also, Granville Berry does NOT wear gloves, and can not be confused with Easter Durdon. 1:48 PM, May 7, 2012 Offcourse, but me and the Moderators don't think so. Even though Granville doesn't wear gloves. He can be confused with Easter because they BOTH wear BRIGHT colored clothing, Oh and DON'T change top page quotes. You need to discuss this on the talk page of the article. SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 17:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) InfoJunkie 17:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC)A person who plays Red Dead and opens his eyes a little would see that I have studied the game like the back of my own hand. I am not being immature, but I know alot about this game. No I don't see that, How should I've known that you know the game like your back hand? I know a lot about RDR too. Sometimes too much. But back to the subject: your Information is again unnecessary. If you think I'm wrong, contact one of the Moderators before you do any further edits. SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 18:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :SUV is right. Many characters in the world of Red Dead Redemption carry the same belt is somewhat irrelevent, and has no place on the wiki (atleast not on a main article). If, for example, only two charcters had this belt, than, I would keep this info, but as many characters carry the same belt, no need to mention it on the pages. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC)